My Twilight Poems
by Endless Dawn
Summary: Just a bunch of poems I have on another website I'm on, I just thought I'd share them with you. Rated T just in case.
1. Author's Note

**This is basically just of poems that are on my homepage, but I thought I should put them on here also…**

**So, enjoy!**

**Twilightluvr**


	2. Edward's Leaving

Edward's Leaving

Do you do this to me

on purpose?

Are you trying to drown

me in my own tears?

You leave no evidence

of your existence

in Forks

Yet you have left an

impression upon my

memory, it will not

go away

the only concrete thing

you leave behind

is a stupid old radio

for my car, which I

scornfully took

out

I have tried to

become friends

again, but it will

not work

They ignore me,

apparently I've spent

too much time

with you

Where are you?

Are you like me?

Like a zombie - lifeless?

Do you feel like you

have died?

Do you even still love me?

Yes, I suppose you

do, but not in the

same way as I do

to you

I try to act

natural, but so

many things

remind me of

you

Why did you leave me?


	3. La Tua Cantante

**La Tua Cantante**

La Tua Cantante

-or-

"your singer"

is the term

for my humans

that smell

so

delicious

It is a

waste

to let

these

humans

pass

us by

their

blood

sings

to us


	4. Finding Emmett

**Finding Emmett**

_Rosalie's POV_

I am done hunting  
looking for my  
father  
oh, where is he?  
I hear a  
low growl  
Is it hunter?  
Or is it prey?  
I steal forward,  
quickly, yet silently  
and see a sickening  
sight before  
me

Behold, a monstrous  
bear, ready to  
attack  
I have seen these  
emotions before...  
but only when I  
hunt my prey  
Could my  
father be  
around?  
Or my  
brother,  
Edward?

I hear a yell  
but not of   
frustration or of  
rage  
which is  
what I  
usually hear  
But this is of  
something new...  
something like...  
terror  
Like the feeling of  
my prey

I see someone  
new, a  
human

He is unlike  
anyone I have  
ever seen before  
He has brown hair,  
with emphasized  
muscles...  
why do I think  
these things?  
He is human!

The bear is  
ready to attack  
this...  
this...  
human

without thinking,  
I turn to the  
bear and  
growl and  
attack,  
careful not  
to get too  
close to  
the human.

Later, I  
tell the human  
the bear will  
not bother him  
anymore.

He is amazed,  
amost  
insultingly

but I  
realize that  
I reavealed  
my secret - that  
I am a vampire

So, I pick the human  
up and  
carry him in my arms  
and run  
he falls unconcious  
from shock  
I run faster  
to Carlisle

I tell Carlisle  
my story  
and ask  
him to change  
the human  
into one of  
us  
Carlisle  
refuses  
but I am  
persistent  
We argue

Later, I  
have won  
Carlisle takes  
the human and brings  
him to my room  
the human is still  
unconcious,   
lying in Carlisle's  
arms  
looking like an angel...  
for an human, anyway

Edward, Esme  
and I leave  
the room  
There is too much blood  
Hours pass, and I hear screams  
and yells  
of agony  
"Let me  
die! Why  
am I not  
dying? I want  
to die!"  
I want to  
comfort the  
human, but I  
know I can't

Two and a half  
days later, the  
yelling and screaming  
subsides  
Carlisle says the  
transformation  
is complete  
Carlisle brings  
the once-human  
into the room

Carlisle has  
talked with  
the once-human  
and tells us his  
name is  
Emmett

What a beautiful  
name,   
Emmett  
For a beautiful  
person,  
Emmett

I stare at   
him and  
he stares  
at me  
and we  
know we  
were meant  
for one  
another.


	5. Bella the Intruder

**Bella, the intruder**

_Rosalie's POV_

That traitor,  
Edward  
How could he?  
He brought someone  
totally new  
and expects me  
to make friends  
How could he?

He should know  
Me better than that  
I don't make friends  
Easily  
Yet he still  
Thrusts this...  
this... _girl_  
upon me  
How could he?

Bella,  
why are you doing  
this to me?  
Bella,   
Why do you inflict  
this upon me?

Alice told me her   
visions  
I don't want  
you as a sister  
Bella

I want you to  
leave and  
never come back  
Leave our family  
alone

Don't you understand  
that?  
You spend enough time  
with my brother,  
Edward  
He seems to love you,   
but how can he?  
You are an intruder,  
Bella

Carlisle and Esme  
seem to accept her  
as well as  
Jaspar and Alice  
how could they?  
They barely know  
her  
Even Emmett,  
who does everything  
in his power to  
make me happy  
accepts her  
That...that...  
girl  
Bella

Should I just  
give in  
And pretend  
everything is  
all right?  
It would  
make everyone,  
especially Edward,  
happy

But, should I  
go against my  
feelings?  
I hate change  
and Bella is causing  
change  
She is intruding.

We made a pact  
that no humans  
could enter our  
house  
yet Edward  
lets this...this...  
human in

She smells good  
really good  
floral-somehow  
It reminds me  
of freesia or  
lavender

But I must  
be careful  
with my thoughts  
around Edward  
He would not  
like my saying-  
or, rather, thinking-  
such things  
about his  
love-  
his Bella-  
the intruder


	6. Getting ready For Baseball

**Getting Ready for Baseball**

_Rosalie's POV_

I hear the roll of thunder  
And I know  
Its time for  
Baseball

I run downstairs  
And Rush to tell  
My family  
Everyone is excited

We scramble out the door  
And climb into the Jeep  
We will not run the whole way  
To avoid stares

I get in the back  
Not bothering  
To put on  
The seat belt

Emmett comes in  
With a ball and bat  
It's time for  
Baseball

Emmett slams hard  
On the gas pedal  
And away  
We go

Up the small road  
Not making a sound  
Big grins  
On our faces

We stop in front  
Of trees  
We jump out  
And run

Trees Rushing  
By  
While we  
Run

Faster and faster  
We run  
Into a  
clearing

I hear the roll of thunder  
And I know  
Its time for  
Baseball


End file.
